For the First Time in Forever
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Tamsin leaves her diary open on the bed as she goes to the Dal. Bo just can't help herself.


For the First Time in Forever.

Bo could never get a proper read on Tamsin, it was like one minute the Valkyrie was blowing as hot as a million sun's, the next minute Bo was sure Siberia had warmer winters than what Tamsin was giving off. When Kenzi moved out Tamsin started sharing Bo's room, and her bed. Not that the Succubus was complaining, because she really wasn't. It was nice for Bo to have someone there, someone with no demands or expectations, it was simple and completely uncomplicated.

As Bo walked back into the bedroom Tamsin was nowhere to be seen, having told the Succubus she would meet her at the Dal. Apparently the Valkyrie had a date with a cold Brewski, the pool table and a wolf. Laying open on the bed where Tamsin had been sitting was a book and a pen. Confused, Bo picked it up. It never failed to surprise her how neat Tamsin's handwriting was, she figured that's what happened when you had thousands of years to perfect it. Her eyes skimmed over the writing in front of her, she started to read aloud to herself.

"The nightmares have stopped," Bo read, sitting down on the bed, "for the first time in forever I can actually sleep without getting wasted."

It suddenly dawned on Bo just what she was holding in her hands. Tamsin's diary. Dyson had mentioned to her about the diary that Tamsin had given to Lauren which helped them find, and open, the gates of Valhalla, but she had no idea that Tamsin was keeping a diary again.

"Crap..." she said, putting the book back down on the bed, "bad Succubus."

She heard footsteps leading to the room, jumping off the bed before Tamsin walked in, she walked over to her dresser.

"Hey." Tamsin said, walking into the room, "forgot my phone. I thought you were taking a bath?"

Bo watched as Tamsin walked over to the small table next to her side of the bed, picking up her phone without taking any notice of the book.

"I was...er...I did." Bo replied.

"Okay," Tamsin said with a small laugh, turning to leave the room again, "hurry up and get dressed and come to the Dal. Not sure how long I'll last around Vex, Dyson and the pup."

Bo laughed. Tamsin had taken to calling Mark the pup, much to his dislike. Both Bo and Dyson had told him not to react and she'd stop, but he just couldn't help himself.

As she watched Tamsin leave Bo felt an ache from somewhere in her chest. In all the time she had known Tamsin she had never expected their friendship to be where it was now. When they first met they hated each other, now they were sharing space.

"And men." Bo said to herself with a laugh as she thought back to a few days before.

She had arrived back at the Clubhouse with Chinese, finding Tamsin in bed, in her bed, with some random Fae. Tamsin had taken the food, leaving her with the guy.

Making her way back over to the bed she just couldn't help herself, she sat down and picked up the book. Continuing reading where she had left off.

"It's weird," she read, leaning back on Tamsin's pillow, "the nightmares have been the only constant thing in my life for as long as I can remember. It's like those images are seared into my brain or something. A constant reminder of the shit I have done in my life. They had been getting worse since Kenzi died. Knowing Bo wouldn't give up, wouldn't stop looking for a way, I knew I'd have to return to Valhalla. I still don't know how a place everyone thinks is perfect can be my own personal idea of Hell. I hate the person I become when I'm there. The alcohol used to help. Get so tanked you pass out and you tend not remember what you dream about. The amount of times that I thought death would be such a sweet out. Then I'd remember, dying before finishing the job means my soul would belong to him. An eternity spent in Tartarus, no thanks."

Bo knew all to well the job Tamsin was talking about. It was her. The only job Tamsin had never finished. It was strange for Bo to think about now, someone who had become such an important part of her life had originally been there to betray her. She kept reading.

"Kenzi always helped," she continued, "well, not always. She was such an irritating pain in my ass for the longest time."

Bo actually found herself laughing as she read that part.

"But when I needed someone, she was there," Bo continued reading, "I guess that's the thing with Kenzi, when the shit really starts flying, she's there. To say the start of this lifetime is because of her is an understatement. She gave me something I'd never had, a family. But now she isn't here anymore. She's off living it up somewhere off the coast of Spain thanks to the Siren. I don't blame her though. For the last 5 years she's been living in the Fae world, she has to remember who she is. She'll be back though, I know it. Now she's gone it's just me and Bo. I don't even know where to start when it comes to Bo. But I can say, without question, she's the one who stopped the nightmares. Since I started staying in her room I can sleep at night. She's something really special. I don't think she realises that though. She certainly doesn't know how special she is to me anyway. Why would she. Bo Dennis, everything that is right in a world full of darkness. The light in my world of darkness. I'm a better person because of her. Not that she'll ever notice. She has Dyson and Lauren, even though they're all doing the friends thing right now. I thought Lauren was going to stick me in a cage and run experiments on me after I healed Bo in front of her the other day. The look on her face."

Again Bo found herself laughing. It had been a pretty awkward moment for her. Awkward when Lauren started flirting again, even more awkward when Tamsin had kissed her. Feeding from Tamsin was unlike feeding from anyone else. Even with the way she now tasted happy there was still a darkness there. A darkness that Bo had to fight so hard not to lose herself in.

"It's scary," Bo continued, not sure just what she would read next, "I would have left town a long time ago if it wasn't for Bo. Kenzi asked me to go with her, but I couldn't. Being around Bo keeps me balanced, I need to be here. My place is here, with her. Even if all I ever am to her is a friend with feeding benefits I still need to be here. It's my duty to protect her, keep her safe. The Valkyrie who has fallen so totally and completely in love with a Succubus. If I'm being honest I loved her before I even knew she existed. I fell in love with this perfect idea. The perfect creature who couldn't possibly exist. But she does. You do. I'd never be able to tell you to your face how I feel Bo, and I knew you'd never be able to resist reading this. I love you, and I will continue loving you until the last breath leaves my body. I don't expect you to feel the same, nor do I expect anything from you, I just needed you to know."

Bo felt like all the air had suddenly left her lungs. Tamsin was in love with her. She jumped off the bed, getting dressed before heading to the Dal.

When she walked into the Dal she heard Tamsin before she saw her. She heard her laughing. In the time before Tamsin's rebirth Bo had often wondered what her laughter would sound like, now she knew and she couldn't get enough of it. She looked towards the pool table as she heard the laughter stop. As their eyes met she felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. How could she have been so oblivious for so long. Vex, Dyson and Mark were all looking between the two women, a small smile playing on all of their lips. Bo smiled softly before walking towards the Valkyrie.

"Bo, listen... I..." Tamsin started to say.

"Shut up..." Bo replied, shaking her head slightly as she cupped Tamsin's face with her hands and brought their lips together.

The kiss was soft and tender, so soft it actually shocked them both.

"Tamsin," Bo said, looking into the Valkyrie's eyes as she broke the kiss, "I don't know if I can give you what you want, or what you deserve..."

"Bo..." Tamsin said quietly.

"Shhh..." Bo replied, placing a finger over Tamsin's lips, "I don't know if I can, but I know I want to try."

Bo couldn't contain the slight moan as Tamsin kissed her again. In the kiss Bo felt everything that Tamsin felt for her, the promises of the future, the silent promise to follow Bo to the ends of the Earth. Dyson clearing his throat broke them apart, though they continued to get lost in each others eyes.

"Now that's all out in the open," he said with a smile, "can Tamsin take her shot, I'd like to win my money back."

"Not going to happen wolf." Tamsin replied, still looking into Bo's eyes.

At that they all dissolved into laughter once again


End file.
